


Autumnal Allergies

by tinytonysnark



Series: snapshots of Falling for you [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytonysnark/pseuds/tinytonysnark
Summary: For the Fall Starters: "Sorry, allergies" and "You sound sick. Are you sick?"





	Autumnal Allergies

"Babe, you won't believe what I found out today," Bucky says, wedging his phone between his ear and shoulder, neck crooked at an awkward angle while trying to get his key into the lock and not lose the grip he has on his grocery bag.

  
"I was at the grocery store -I picked up your pumpkin and cinnamon body wash by the way- when I ran into Stevie, quite literally, like I legit almost ran him over with my cart and guess who was with —" Bucky cuts off, mid sentence, when he hears Tony sneeze on the other end.

  
Tony sneezes like a kitten, all high pitched with a ridiculously adorable sounding "_hhutchhhu_" and Bucky can see it so clearly. The way Tony's nose would scrunch up when he feels it coming, the little twitch it does when it's over and how when his eyes open he'll stares cross eyed at his nose for just a second as if he can't believe it betrayed him. He'd just about died when he saw it the first time.

  
God, he really misses his boyfriend. He hasn't seen Tony in _weeks_ despite being on the same campus and now here he is, unable to open the door to his dorm because he's thinking about the way Tony sneezes.

  
“Sorry, allergies,” Tony tells him, voice stuffy. “Who was it?”

  
Bucky frowns, though he finally manages to turn the lock. “That doesn't would like allergies baby, you sound sick,” he heads to the kitchen, putting the groceries down on the counter to be dealt with later. “Are you sick?”

  
Bucky hears a sniffle and then a mumble of a wholly unconvincing, “No.”

  
“Stay put, I'm coming over,” he says before hanging up.

  
He looks over at his grocery bag and thinks maybe the universe had been on his side today considering the dozen of the canned Campbell’s Chicken Soup he'd bought today had been on offer.

  
Well, the universe or Trader Joe’s.

* * *

Tony is finally, _finally_ comfy in his bed, blankets all arranged to perfection and just warm enough without it being stifling, when there's a knock on his door.

  
Grumbling, he slips into his fluffy pink slides - a birthday gift from Nat - and wonders just how mad Rhodey might be if he made a copy of the key for Bucky.

  
The convenience makes it justifiable, he thinks.

  
“Hey you,” Bucky says once the door’s open and Tony can't even reply before he's pulled in, Bucky's face tucked in Tony's neck, so close he can feel the shuddering sigh Bucky gives as they hold each other.

  
God, Tony's missed him. He can feel himself going lax in Bucky’s arms, the stress of the last few weeks flowing out of him and in its place is just bone dead exhaustion.

  
Bucky only draws away when Tony sniffles, damp and quiet.

  
He touches the back of his hand to Tony’s forehead and frowns. “Think you've got a cold, Kitten. Luckily, I've made you some soup,” he says, lifting up a _giant_ plastic container that's practically full to the brim.

  
Tony attempts to ask if he’s also going to be feeding an army while caring for him but ends up sneezing into the shoulder of Bucky's coat instead, which just makes his head feel more stuffy and itchy than it already does.

  
“Bless you,” Bucky closes the door behind him and herds Tony back into his bed. “Come on, get under your blankets and warm up. I'm just gonna get a bowl and spoon for the soup, okay?”

  
Tony grabs his hand before he turns to leave, “You're gonna come back and cuddle with me, right?”

  
Bucky smiles and kisses the top of his head, nuzzling his nose against his temple. “Nothing could pull me away if they tried, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to get my creative juices flowing so this is a short one! Never written anything below 1K before so this is a first. Hope you like it! 
> 
> On Tumblr! You can come over and say hi, or [pick one of the prompts](https://tinytonysnark.tumblr.com/post/187673406161/fall-starters-because-i-cant-help-myself) and I'll write it! xx  



End file.
